My Possession
by Haphazard Systematic
Summary: AU. A 6927 Oneshot. Tsuna finds himself in trouble when Mukuro comes and visits him. WARNING: Smut, Lemons, 6927, possession, Pervy Pineapples, You get the point.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own KHR! If I did, Tsuna would have a twin.**

**WARNING: Yaoi, lemons, rape (sorta), smut, BL, Pervy Pineapples, you get the point.**

**I think I have all of the spelling mistakes out.........**

**

* * *

**

_"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous." -Ingrid Bergman  
_

* * *

Tsuna walked into his room, threw his bag down on the floor, and flopped onto his bed. He looked over to the place where Reborn slept and saw he wasn't there.

".....Wonder where he went...." He said as he rolled onto his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't a pleasant dream but Tsuna forgot about it as soon as he was awakened by the howl of the wind outside.

He rolled over to look at his clock. 1:00 A.M.

_'I wonder what woke me up....' _Tsuna though as a hand wrapped around his mouth.

"Hello~"

Tsuna knew that annoying voice.

It was Mukuro.

Tsuna pushed Mukuro's hand away and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped with Mukuro shoved two of his fingers inside. Tsuna, who was annoyed at this point, bit down on them. Hard.

Mukuro pulled his hand and hissed in pain.

Taking his chances Tsuna shoved Mukuro off the bed and ran for the window yanking it open. He didn't care if his room was on the second floor, all he wanted to do was get out before Mukuro raped him.

A hand grabbed Tsuna's arm and yanked him onto the floor. The other hand grabbed Tsuna's other arm and held him in place.

"Where do you think your going?" Mukuro said and pulled Tsuna, face down, back onto the bed.

Tsuna rolled over to face Mukuro and said, "What do you want?"

Mukuro straddled him and, without a response, slipped one of his hands under Tsuna's thin pajama shirt. Tsuna gasped and a light blush graced his face.

"Is wanting to see you really that bad?"

"It is when you want to rape me."

Mukuro 'tsked' and said, "Your mother won't here us, I already sound proofed the room."

"That's not the point- Hey! When did you sound proof my room?!"

"When you were at school."

Tsuna gave Mukuro a dirty look and in response Mukuro leaned in and kissed Tsuna on the neck. His kissed traveled up his cheek and Mukuro kissed Tsuna on the lips.

Tsuna, who was stubborn, clenched his teeth together. He gasped when Mukuro's hand traveled to rim of his pants and gave Mukuro entrance.

Mukuro's tongue explored the hot cavern and wrapped around Tsuna's own tongue, wanting to prove who was more dominant.

Tsuna, who didn't want to participate, broke the kiss. A thin trail of saliva connected there tongues for only a seconds before disappearing.

"Mukuro...." Tsuna said and mentally slapped himself.

"I am taking what's mine." Mukuro said and undid Tsuna's shirt. He discarded it to the floor.

Tsuna's blush deepened when Mukuro started kissing his neck again, but this time traveled downwards. When Tsuna tried to push Mukuro off, he grabbed Tsuna's hand in one off his own and pinned them above Tsuna's head.

Tsuna's body didn't protest while his mind did.

"Your mind should listen to your body." Mukuro said as he stopped kissing and looked at Tsuna's light red face.

Tsuna started to growl but stopped when Mukuro's manhood ground against his own.

Mukuro caught Tsuna off guard by kissing him more. Mukuro's tongue intertwined with Tsuna's again, but this time Mukuro wasn't letting go.

Mukuro's hand traveled down Tsuna's chest and into this pants, wrapping around Tsuna's own manhood. Tsuna squirmed under Mukuro's grip.

Tsuna, who couldn't breathe, broke the kiss again and gasped for air. Mukuro pulled Tsuna's pants and boxers off before pulling off his own clothes and discarding them onto the floor. Tsuna shivered as the cold air hit his exposed body.

"Don't put on a face now." Mukuro said seductively and started rubbing Tsuna's member.

Tsuna whimpered and Mukuro smiled.

Tsuna's face was already burning up by now and tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"That's the Tsuna I love." Mukuro said and slid a finger into Tsuna's entrance.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna mewled and shut his eyes when Mukuro started sliding it in and out.

When Mukuro pulled his finger out Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Mukuro who was smiling. By this time tears were creating paths down Tsuna's face.

Mukuro licked the tip of Tsuna's leaking member. Tsuna shivered and arched his back.

When Mukuro finished he smiled and flipped Tsuna over. Tsuna felt something that was not a finger enter him. He moaned as Mukuro started slowly and when Tsuna thought it couldn't get worse, Mukuro picked up the pace.

"Mukuro! S-stop!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro ignored him and started going in faster and hard then before.

_'If I can just find it.....'_ Mukuro thought and reached even deeper into Tsuna.

Tsuna screamed as the his brain finally registered the pleasure and had forgotten the pain.

"Kufufufu... So I found it?" Mukuro asked but didn't wait for an answered as he continued to thrust into him at rougher and hard before.

Tsuna guessed he was aiming to hit his spot again. And after a few more thrusts he did. Tsuna screamed Mukuro's name and collapsed onto the bed, but Mukuro wasn't done yet. He wanted to hear Tsuna's sweet screams.

He started at a slower pace but picked back up to where he had left off. Mukuro kept hitting Tsuna's spot over and over again and Tsuna was almost sure that if Mukuro hadn't sound proofed his walls he would have woken up the whole neighborhood with the screams and moans he was letting out now.

White streaks danced across Tsuna's vision and his body felt like it was on fire. The pleasure wasn't helping either.

With one last deep thrust Mukuro spilled his juices inside Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro for probably the hundredth time and saw that he was smiling. Tsuna's face was tear stained and both of their bodies were sweaty while the lower regions were covered with cum.

"Are you done?" Tsuna asked in a cracked voice.

"Not yet." Mukuro said as he got up and grabbed something that was leaning against the wall.

Tsuna knew what he was going to do but wasn't fast enough to dodge as Mukuro lunged at him.

* * *

It was a quiet walk to Namimori Middle as the usual bickering between Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't be heard.

"Where is Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked Gokudera, who was walking next to him.

"The baseball freak said something about early practice." Gokudera answered.

"Oh...." Tsuna said and scratched the back of his head.

"Where did you get that cut?" Gokudera asked when he noticed a long, thin cut trailing down Tsuna arm.

"I fell down the stairs." Tsuna answered.

"Are you alright?!" Gokudera almost yelled.

"I'm fine! It's just a cut." Tsuna said and left Gokudera behind him as he walked ahead.

**"A cut is all it is."** Tsuna restated. His right eye was glowing red and he smiled.

* * *

Fire: I feel like I failed like. Miserably.

Frozen: No comment.

Fire: Maybe I should make another no yaoi version and make that a story.

Cielo: This is a one shot?

Fire: OMG!!! Where did you come from?!

Wyn: Don't tell me you fucking forgot already!?

Cielo: I am the newest addition.

Fire (mumbles): Another one......

Wyn: **_REVIEW_**


End file.
